Pokemon series
Lies about the Pokemon series as a whole *Holding B + Up, or repeatedly tapping A, will increase the chances of capturing a Pokemon. **''The random number generator can be affected by the timing of button presses. However, this only applies to button presses which cause an action, like menu selections or text speed modification. Repeated taps during the capture animation are unlikely to affect the capture chances, and would be incredibly difficult to use reliably.'' Lies about Mew It is worth noting, the only possible way to obtain mew without the use of a cheat device, depositing a ''whole lot of Pokemon in My Pokemon Ranch, or attending a Nintendo event is to exploit a glitch. Mew is a strong pokemon, with decent stats but an insane level up rate, and not terribly fun to play with from there on.'' *If you push, damage, or drive the truck hidden near the S.S. Anne in certain games, you can capture Mew. To open the truck, you had to beat Giovanni at any of the battles with him while a level 100 Nidoking was in your party. He would trade you the Nidoking for the truck keys. **''The truck actually exists, hidden out of view on the map. You had to faint on the S.S Anne to be able to get back to the area with Surf and get near the truck, or alternatively, skipping the S.S. Anne entirely, and trading with someone for a Pokemon that already knew Cut, instead of ever getting the HM. It is also possible to get back to the S.S. Anne by doing a glitch. To do the glitch you just have to stand in front of the guy who says "It set sail." By walking from the left side to the right and then quickly pressing start. You then save the game and turn your Game Boy off and back on. Don't do anything else except hit start and then select the pokemon that you Surf with and tell it to Surf. You will then go down through the man and be at the place before you go inside the S.S. Anne. You can then Surf and go to the truck. '' *Naming a Magikarp "Mew" and leaving it at the daycare will make it evolve into a Mew. **''Magikarp evolves into Gyrados at level 20, not Mew. Mew neither evolves nor breeds, not even with Ditto.'' *Freezing your game cartridge (i.e. putting it in a freezer) for a half hour or so will cause very specific damage to the cartridge which will add a glitched Mew to your party. *A complex series of events involving giving a man near the Safari Zone a Nugget, using Cut on a piece of tall grass outside one of the caves, and using Fly just before a nearby trainer can see you will take you to a place called Cloud City, which is populated by the three Legendary Birds, has its own gym, and will give you Mew in a trade. **''The stories are notable for taking place late at night and draining your batteries before you can save.'' **''It is possible to fly just before a trainer sees you but you will go to the location you choose, as normally occurs.'' *** Interestingly, there actually is a legitimate method of obtaining Mew that includes this as a step, but it's a glitch, not an intended feature. *Skip the S.S. Anne. Later return there, with five Golems and one Blastoise in your party, all Level 100 and learned Strength. Go to the truck you will see behind the S.S. Anne. Use Strength with all your Golems and Blastoise. The truck will open, and you can enter it. Inside, you'll find a Mew, Level 5. *There is a secret shovel hidden somewhere in the game. Once you find it, you can reach the truck in the aforementioned manner; then, if you use the shovel to dig under the truck, you will find a Mew. *You can take the "keys" that someone left behind in the Game Corner, and use them on the truck. Move it out of the way, and there's Mew! **''You can't actually take the keys, and as people know by now, there's no Mew there!'' *In Generation III, talking to the 2 guys hanging around outside 6 times each would cause one of them to turn into Mew. *In Pokemon Red and Blue, if your Pokemon holds a pokeball and flies to the first town you will get a level 999 Mew that will obey you. Lies about Red/Blue versions (Kanto) Note: the Red and Blue versions had many glitches, which likely fueled many of the lies below. *If you use the MissingNo glitch, you can find and catch Yoshi from the Mario series. **''This was most likely caused by another lie saying that a Yoshi sprite (more specifically, the one from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) was rearranged to make the backwards-L shape for MissingNo.'' *If you name any Water Type Pokemon "bitch," Misty from the TV series will slap you in the game. **''The TV series didn't exist at the time that the games were created, so Misty didn't have the significance that she now does.'' *If you name any female rock Pokemon, "Asshole", Brock will walk up to you and kick you in the nuts. **''This is impossible, as genders were introduced in Gold and Silver Versions.'' *If you defeat the Pokemon League 100 times, Professor Oak will come in to stop you, and allow you to enter a secret garden where you can find the Pokegods, including the legendary Pokemon Pikablue. **''Pikablue is just Marill and didn't appear until Johto (Gold, Silver, & Crystal). Second, Marill isn't a legendary.'' *If you talk to Professor Oak a certain number of times he will give you the third starting Pokemon. *The Lavender Town theme caused children in Japan to commit suicide after hearing it. *If you catch MissingNo, the man who walks around by the Cinnabar Island gym would be on top of the gym, with a ladder you could climb, and he would give you duplicates of the three Legendary Birds if you talked to him. **''This comes from the small glitch, that when Surfing, and coming back to Cinnabar Island without the Secret Key in your bag, would cause the aforementioned man to appear on top of the roof.'' *There is a secret area in the game where Professor Oak gets shot and killed. **''Something like that would never be allowed in a Pokémon game.'' *If you beat the Elite Four 100 times in a row, Professor Oak will show up and say "You know what? You know what to do, go ahead without me. I'm going to go console ." This would allow you to free roam in the Hall of Fame room. On one side of the room is a door. Go through the door to find a plane that will take you to Cloud City, a new town where they sell Master Balls and, of course, the home of the Pokegods. *Playing for over 200 hours would make the S.S. Anne come back. **''Even if this were true, it would just waste your time.'' **''Some versions of this rumor have the S.S. Anne returning with new trainers with ultra-strong Pokémon and passengers who will trade the player Pokémon from outside Kanto.'' *If you don't let Squirtle evolve until after level 70, once it does evolve it will get a new, ultra powerful attack called "Shell Attack." **''The idea of a 'Shell Attack' comes from a Squirtle in the trading card game, and is clearly made up.'' *If you got Squirtle up to level 100, it would learn Ember. *The glitch pokemon 'Missingno.' was an intentional glitch and is meant to resemble the 4th legendary bird or Lugia. **''In actual fact Missingno is one of over 100 variants of the same name of a glitch pokemon. It was meant to be an error message for a missing number or a Pokemon that should not exist in the Pokedex. More details.'' *The liar or a friend was having a link battle. Halfway through the battle the link came unplugged. They tried to plug it back in, but when they did the battle became glitched, and suddenly they were fighting Pikablue, a Pokegod, or a random Johto Pokemon. **''The Pokegods do not exist and Johto Pokemon (which includes Pikablue actually being Marill) do not have programmed sprites in Red or Blue *If you raise a Dragonite to level 99 and use a Fire Stone on it while standing on the tile in the Cerulean Cave where Mewtwo was it will evolve into a Yoshi. It will have a new appearance but the same stats and moves as before. *Talking to Red's mother 100 times will make her challenge you to a battle. *Using Strength on the "truck" next to the S.S. Anne will grant access to a secret cave containing a Togepi egg **''Togepi is not available in Kanto. Nor is the truck anything but scenery. *Behind Bill's house there's a forest where you can catch Venustoise and other "Pokegods" and go to 8 more Gyms **''Though there was never a definite list of "Pokegods," recurring names included Venustoise, Crono Mew, Pikablue, Doomsday, Nidogod, Charcolt, and Flareth. Behind Bill's house is nothing but empty space which will freeze your game if you enter it. None of the "Pokegods" exist.'' **''The concept of Venustoise (a hybrid of Venusaur and Blastoise) came from the Pokémon TV show. It was only an illusion created to frighten Bulbasaur and Squirtle in the episode 'The Ghost of Maiden's Peak' but was apparently mistaken for a real Pokémon by some viewers.'' *Talking to the man with the Machop in Vermilion City with 9999 coins in your Coin Case will cause him to erect a gym and appoint you the leader. *If you beat the Elite Four and go back to Oak's lab and press A on the garbage can, you can make your own Pokemon. *If you get all 151 Pokemon, train them all to level 100, beat all the gym leaders, and beat the Elite Four, you can trade in your bike for a car to drive in. **''No car sprites appear in the game data. '' *If you get Blastoise to level 88 and use a Water Stone, he becomes Icestoise. Lies about Yellow version (Kanto) *There is a catchable doughnut that attacks by turning Pokemon into doughnuts. **''This may stem from the bootleg/hacked game Chaos Black. *In Pokemon Yellow, if you beat the Elite Four with just your Pikachu, your Pikachu will turn into a Pikablue. * To get Pikablue, you have to trade your Pikachu to another game, evolve it to a Raichu and trade it back to yellow. When you trade it back to yellow, it will evolve once more into Pikablue. *If you beat the Elite Four with only Pikachu in your party, the next time it levels up it will learn Surf. **''This was likely fueled by the existence of a "Surfing Pikachu" minigame hut within Pokemon Yellow. It may also be a confusion with the Pikachu having Surf as a move obtainable in Pokemon Battle Revolution. *There is a secret item called the RLAUNCHER that you can get by walking into every walkable space in the whole world map and then beating the Elite Four. The RLAUNCHER, when given to a Pokemon, will increase that Pokemon's critical chance by 200%, effectively making every attack a critical hit. *If you walk along the north coast of a lake, there is a chance a movie will start playing of your Pikachu riding a surfboard. Lies about Gold/Silver versions (Johto) *Catching all 28 Unown, spelling out CELEBI in your party, and using Cut on the shrine in the forest after Azalea will make Celebi appear. **''Celebi can only be obtained by using the Crystal event item "GS Ball" (which was never released for the English version), using the Japanese bonus disk of Pokemon Colosseum, or using a glitch or cheat device.'' **''Also, Unown ? and ! didn't exist until Generation III, making it impossible anyway.'' * Catching all Pokemon but Celebi and Mew you will get the GS Ball to get Celebi. Lies about Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald versions (Hoenn) *Torchic learns the fire type One-Hit-KO (OHKO) at lv 100 *Deoxys has a OHKO hidden power *Talking to your soon-to-be rival 100 times as he peers into the window causes him to leave so that you can press the A button while facing the window and obtain some rare item. **''Most variations require you to do this at night.'' *When the amount of successful launches from the Mossdeep Space Center reaches a certain number, the player is able to go to the moon and capture one of several rare, otherwise unobtainable Pokemon. **''Instead, this number actually tracks the weeks that the save file has been active.'' *In the Pokemon Emerald game, you can breed your caught Rayquaza if you delete the move "Fly" from its moveset. **''Legendary Pokémon can't breed, except for Manaphy (who is from a later game).'' *To get Celebi in Emerald, you must delete your save file, start a new one and name yourself Ash. You will find Celebi in your PC storage box. *If you trade your starter Pokemon with a rare Pokemon right after you defeat your rival and trade it at Level 6 you will get a Mewthree in your PC box after a certain amount of time(around 2 game hours) **''Mewthree does not exist.'' *If you completed the game 100% (shown through the color of your trainer card), you can go to the Mossdeep Space Center and fly to the moon, possibly encountering Jirachi and Deoxys. *Keep 2 Dittos (Emerald Version) one full year in the day-care, and every day beat the Elite Four. At the end of the year, the Dittos laid an egg containing Deoxys or Jirachi. *If you defeat the Elite Four on either Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald version you will have the choice of becoming a Gym Leader OR the champion of the Elite Four. **''You just become the champion.'' *If you leave Latios and Latias in the day care in Mosdeep on the 100th launch day, Latios and Latias will have an egg. To hatch it, you must take 100,000 consecutive steps without battling, saving, or turning off your Game Boy. When it hatches, a roulette wheel will appear and give you 1 of 21 different Pokemon. One of these is tentatively called "Skeeter" and is the true offspring of Latios and Latias. *If you wait at the Mossdeep space center until the man says there have been exactly 100 launches, a fully animated cutscene will start rolling, and you will be seen in a spaceship heading to the moon, you will later meet Jirachi, or Deoxys. Sometimes both. **''The Game Boy Advance is unlikely to support a "fully animated cutscene."'' *If you win 551 consecutive matches at any Battle Frontier facility, Frontier Elite Giovanni will battle you. All of his Pokemon are level 100. If you beat him, he will give you a Rainbow Badge for the Frontier Card. Collecting all Rainbow Badges will allow you to challenge Scott. If you beat Scott, your Trainer Card will turn platinum and sparkle. Lies about Diamond/Pearl/Platinum versions (Sinnoh) *If you capture Giratina, fly to Twinleaf Town, and raise your Giratina -in the nearest patch of grass only- until Level 100, you will get 6 level 100 Mews in your PC box. *If you capture Dialga, and never use it at all, 4 of them will appear in your boxes, level 100. **''There's no specification on how long it has to be left alone. It's also very unlikely for something like that to be happening.'' *If you release a Level 100 Garchomp, with an Emerald in the second slot, it will appear on Emerald. **''Emerald would be unable to process a Garchomp, anyways.'' *If you beat the Elite four 10, 15, 20, etc. times, go into the fridge at your house, and use Surf in the little body of water below your house, the trees will be gone and you will go into a world about a Pokemon element. (Fire, Water, Grass, etc.) *Get a Pichu and raise it to Level 99. Then evolve it to Pikachu. Then evolve it to Raichu still at level 99. Leave it in the day care for a year. When you pick it up you will have a "Rochu". Rochu was thought to be Pikablue by most people. **''A Pichu evolves by leveling at a certain Happiness, so it will be at level 100 after evolving to Pikachu. Even if the rumor meant to evolve the Pichu when it reaches Level 99, the rest of the lie does not work.'' *If you snap your fingers or shout "Snap!" into the microphone when your pokemon is confused, there's a better chance that it will snap out of its confusion. Likewise if you yell "Wake up!" when the pokemon is asleep, it will awaken sooner. **''This will only cause public embarrassment.'' *If you level up a Bidoof to Level 100 without using Rare Candies or the Exp. Share it will evolve into an amazing and otherwise unobtainable Pokemon, Purge. **''This possibly comes from the Youtube videos on False Evolution.'' *If you teach your Chatot chatter and record its voice it near ringing bells then once you defeat the elite four with it only in your party Professor Rowan will give you the flute to find Arceus **''The flute can only be gotten with either a Nintendo event or an Action replay '' *There was a cancelled item which was a gun, which can still be found in a glitched area in Fuego Ironworks, and when you used it on a Pokemon in your party, it learned a move which could kill any Pokemon. **''Pokemon can not be killed, they're scripted to faint and be revived at a Pokemon Center. As far as a gun goes, one would not be put into any Pokemon games, nor does any gun appear in the series.'' ***''There are guns used in one episode of the series, S01E35, The Legend of Dratini, which was banned in several countries, including the US, because of the guns. This is the episode in which Ash catches the 30 Taurus which are referenced later in the series, and also the only episode featuring Dratini.'' *Using a secret element stone on Rattata will make it a Ratticone, who looks like a red hedgehog. Lies about Black/White/Black2/White2 versions (Unova) *There was a "Swimming Goggles" held item that would boost the Accuracy and Special Attack of Water-type Pokémon, while also putting any non-Water types wearing it to sleep. *Prior to the game's release, there was a rumor that Bianca was going to be the Champion. *You can get a Driver's License and drive a car. *In Black 2/White 2, you can battle either Hilda if you're a boy or Hilbert if you're a girl (both characters being the player characters of the previous games, Pokémon Black/White) *You can find Arceus at the center of the Abyssal Ruins. *You can find a shiny Victini, Zekrom, and Reshiram. Lies about X/Y versions (Kalos) *You can find (or at least spot) Missingno. in a half-opened door in Luminose City. *If you tip certain NPCs that you talk to 1000 Pokéyen all the time, you can increase your chances of getting a Shiny Pokémon, to the point where you would find them all the time. *There are more new Eeveelutions than just Sylveon, such as a dragon- or bug-type Eeveelution. Lies about Sun/Moon/UltraSun/UltraMoon versions (Alola) *The three starters have (or were planned to have) branching evolutions (which would be a first for the series if true). Lies about Pokemon GO *If you throw a Pokeball at a Pokemon and miss, you can retrieve that Pokeball if you tap it quickly enough. *If you select a Pokemon in the Nearby window, it will "blip" whenever you face it. **''The "blip" means a new Pokemon entered or spawned in the area.'' *It is possible to catch Mewtwo, Mew, Zapdos, Moltres, or Articuno. **''Inspecting the game's source code reveals these Pokémon technically exist in the game, but they won't spawn under any circumstances.'' *Eeevee's moves determine what it will evolve to. **''What Eevee will evolve to is completely random. However, it is possible to force a specific Eeveelution (see below).'' *Spinning your device around allows you to hatch eggs without having to walk around. **''Due to how the game's GPS tracking works, this is entirely false.'' *You can hatch region exclusive Pokemon from eggs even if you don't live in that Pokemon's region. **This has been debunked by Niantic's CEO himself. *Weather affects what Pokemon will spawn. **''Encouraging players to go hunt for Pokemon during a bad weather is not a great idea, for obvious reasons.'' *Ghost-type Pokemon spawn more often in cemeteries. **''This has been proved false. Besides, it would be in bad taste.'' Hard-to-believe truths about Pokemon GO *During the tutorial, if you keep moving away from the default three starter Pokemon, a Pikachu will appear as a possible fourth starter. *It is possible to force Eevee to evolve into Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, or Umbreon by naming it Pyro, Sparky, Rainer, Sakura, or Tamao respectively. However, this only works once per Eeveelution. External Links A research project documenting the PokeGods and other Pokemon rumors: The PokeGods: Secrets and Rumors Category:Nintendo